One-shot Dump
by The Dragon Slayers
Summary: After Rowling finished her series, she left all her characters behind for Fanfiction. I merely picked up after her and carefully nursed all her characters back to health, before proudly displaying them on my shelf. And for the first time ever, my collection is open for the general public to read and admire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new idea that I had. It's basically a collection of one-shots and other short stories I have written, but never uploaded. So instead of it being all over the place on my profile, I decided to include all of them into one convenient collection. Each chapter will be a different story with different characters and pairings, so you don't need to read the one before.**

 **Description** **: Remus Lupin was never very good with girls. Especially ones that he wanted to ask out. His struggles are now up for the general public to read about.**

 **Pairings:** **Remus Lupin/OC who is not really OC**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize below, including Livia Carter, who was created by CoconutBanana in her story** _ **The Marauders discover fanfiction**_ **that I recommend you read!**

* * *

Remus Lupin was beyond frustrated. His left eye was twitching slightly, a sure sign that he was going to explode onto some poor thing that was in his vicinity. And it definitely did not help that the source of his annoyance was still present.

"...and Lily just exploded on me! I mean, I didn't even do anything! I just asked her if she wanted to go out with me this Saturday and she hexed me! Speaking of which, Moony, I need you to remove these devil horns that she gave me…"

"James," Remus said with what he thought was admirable patience, "I love you to bits, but sometimes, I wonder how you can be this stupid- "

James opened his mouth to reply, but Remus ploughed on,

"The reason she hexed you was because you were also being an ass at the same time. I have told you a million times already, if you want her to like you or at least be able to have a civil conversation with you, you need to leave her alone. Stop asking her out all the time. Just give her some space or- "

But James had stopped listening. His eyes were fixed on a certain redhead who had just come in through the portrait hole and was weaving her way through the assorted Gryffindors gathered in the Common Room.

"Thanks Moony, great talk. Really helped. Now if you will excuse me, I have a girl to ask out to Hogsmeade." And with that, he wandered off in hot pursuit of her.

Remus sighed, before going back to reading his Potions textbook. Sometimes, he wondered why he even tried. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see James messing up his hair and leaning towards an extremely annoyed Lily with a smirk fixed firmly in place.

"- and for the last time, SOD OFF POTTER!", he heard her scream and stomp upstairs to the girl's dormitory. James's face drooped for a second, but the arrogant mask was back on and he levitated himself up and over the stairs that had just turned into a slide.

Foreseeing an impending argument and possible throwing of objects by Lily, Remus quickly gathered his bookbag and hastened out of the Common Room, hoping to take shelter in the Library. As he rounded the fourth floor corridor, he was met with the sight of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew crouching behind a tapestry and holding a curious crystal ball in their hands.

"-and when Filch and his stupid cat comes around, we're going to throw this at him. Remember to cast shield charms at the exact moment it touches him, Wormy. One mistake and no girl will want to come within ten feet of our stinky arses ever again," Sirius Black whispered to Peter, who nodded with a determined look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

Both of them jumped so badly that the crystal ball slipped out of Sirius's grasp. Disaster was quickly averted as Peter had the presence of mind to cast a cushioning charm on the floor, and it bounced harmless before coming to rest at Remus's feet. Sirius quickly snatched it up again and cradled it in his hands.

"You're a lifesaver, Wormtail," he said, relief obvious in his words.

"I repeat, what are you guys doing here?"

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" Sirius frowned at him. "And for your information, we are planning a prank."

Remus sighed once more. There was no point in telling them not to do it, and besides, it had been a while since they had planned one anyway. But that didn't mean that he wanted to be included in the aftereffects. Better play it safe then.

"Does the person who is on the receiving end of this prank truly deserve it?" Remus asked them.

"Yes," Peter said.

"Is the prank potentially life-threatening and/or extremely dangerous?"

Both Peter and Sirius hesitated for a few seconds. "No," Sirius decided.

"Will me or Prongs- who have no say in the planning and execution of this prank -also be held liable by the victims of said prank?"

"No," Peter said replied.

"You may proceed with caution."

Thanks Moony," Peter grinned at him.

"Also, avoid the Common Room for a while- James is annoying Lily again." Both Sirius and Peter grimaced at this, and Remus gave them a wave before setting off towards the Library.

The Library happened to be one of Remus's favorite haunts, mostly because of the fact that it offered a blissful escape from his otherwise hyperactive friends and today was no different. The moment he entered it's zone, a calming effect washed over him, wiping out all other worries of disastrous pranks, Potions essays and James with a red hand-print on his face.

He found an empty table among the musty book smell, and set up his equipment for a few hours of homework completion. Taking out his quill and ink, he wondered whether James would ever learn the art of subtlety and modesty. Probably not. Asking for a mature James was like asking for a nice Voldemort. He was so deep in his self-musing that he didn't notice a human presence beside of him until they spoke.

"Hello Remus," came a pleasant voice from his right.

Remus looked up, only to be met by the chest of a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor _girl_ , to be precise. Flushing slightly, he averted his gaze to politely gaze at the bookshelf in front of him.

"Hey Livia."

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked him.

"Not at all," he replied, and shifted his book to make space for her.

Livia sat down opposite Remus and gave him a small smile, before proceeding to take her stuff out of her bag.

"How come you're here and not in the Common Room?" her voice came out slightly muffled, for she had her head in her bag and was searching through some papers.

Remus sighed. "James was asking Lily out again. I prefer to keep my hearing intact until I reach seventeen at least," he said.

Livia chuckled. "Potter managed to get into the girl's dorm again. When I left, Lily was throwing her History of Magic book at him"

Remus winced in sympathy for James. He had had previous experience with heavy books resulting in concussions, and it definitely was not something he wanted anyone to feel. "He seems so hell bent on making her hate him..."

"I wouldn't say _hate,"_ Livia said. "I think Lily secretly admires his antics. She just has a reputation to keep."

Remus blinked. That was...surprising. No doubt James would be happy to hear it. Livia seemed to sense his thoughts too, for she hastily spoke again.

"Don't tell Potter. Lily will kill me." she said.

Remus gave her a curt nod, and the two of them relapsed into silence.

For a few seconds, there was no sound except for the occasional scratching of quills. Remus, who was supposed to be finishing his Potions essay, instead chose the time to observe Livia's face. She was rather pretty, he had never really observed her from this close before. She had a nice, heart shaped face, framed with light brown hair that she had tied up today. A few tendrils, however, had managed to escape, and Remus found himself itching to brush them away. Her face was dusted with freckles, and topped off what was a long list of attractive features. There were even some at the tip of her _nose_. He really like those freckles, they made her look cute.

Abruptly, he realized what he was doing. He was checking her out, here in the Library, and when it was just the two of them. The thought made him flush, and he bent his head, pretending to read his Potions book.

 _It wasn't that he didn't like her,_ he thought to himself, _it was just that he had never thought of her that way_. But even as he snuck a glance at her, he couldn't help wanting to kiss her. She was biting her lip lightly, and the sight made shivers run down his back.

Should he ask her out? There was another Hogsmeade weekend conveniently placed this Saturday, and he needed a date. Well, he didn't _need_ one, but James and Sirius had some stupid idea in their head that he needed a girlfriend. The thought made him mentally snort; they would probably pick a girl who Remus had no interest in, just to see him squirm and be generally awkward during the date. But he genuinely like Livia; she was kind and smart and pretty.

But what exactly was he supposed to say? Should he start with some casual talk first, or should he directly go in for the kill? At that moment, Remus both hated and admired Sirius. He wished he could be like him, with his casual flirting and total fearlessness. Womanizer indeed.

Livia chose that moment to stand up suddenly, which made Remus almost fall off his chair with worry that she had caught him staring.

"Just wanted to get a book," she muttered, and walked towards a nearby shelf. Remus stared after her, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

Livia was frowning at the bookshelf, a crease between her eyebrows as she browsed the books. She seemed to find what she was looking for at the topmost shelf, and stretched upwards to get it. The action revealed a bit of pale skin on her back as her jumper rose upwards, and Remus's eyes were drawn to it. She got her book and resided once more, and Remus couldn't help a tiny bit of disappointment from welling in him. Of course, that made him blush like a tomato once more.

"Are you okay Remus?" He looked up to see Livia frowning at him in concern. "You seem a bit flushed."

"I'm fine," he muttered, unable to look her in the eye. "Just a bit hot."

A feeling of shame mixed with the disappointment. He did not deserve her concern; he did not deserve her. He was a monster. A werewolf. Who would love someone like him? He could kill her, or worse, turn her into someone like him if she came too close. A beast. And she would resent and reject him forever if she found out-

Remus shook his head slightly, not following _that_ train of thought. He distracted himself by reading his Potions textbook, which really needed to be worked on.

 _Powdered root of asphodel…_

He was a monster and he was going to die alone…

 _When added to an infusion of wormwood..._

He did not deserve the girl in front of him…

 _Would result in the Draught of Living Death…_

But she looked so pretty sitting there…

Her bare feet brushed just under the hem of his trousers, and that action alone cause sparks of electricity to shoot up his leg. Livia looked up as though she was about to tell him something, but before either of them knew what was happening, Remus's lips were on hers, and his hand was on her cheek pulling her face closer to him. For one, terrible moment, Remus thought she was going to pull away, but then her hand rested on his chest and she was kissing him back. The books lay forgotten between them, and when they finally broke apart, they were both flushed and breathing heavily.

"Next Saturday," Remus began hesitantly, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Livia beamed at him. "I would love to," she whispered, and pressed her lips to his. He could feel them still curved into a smile against his own.

They spent the next ten minutes in the Library not talking, writing or worrying about anything else in the world. And Remus couldn't help thinking that perhaps, perhaps someone might actually like him after all.

* * *

 **Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so I know this same idea had been written to death already, but when I thought of it, I thought I was being really original and witty. So yeah, I wrote this ficlet before I realized that the idea was really common. Regardless, here it is, in all its glory for you to read and enjoy.**

 **Description:** **Tina knew that the day she met the niffler was the day her life was going to start its downwards spiral. And it wasn't hard to see why. Who would have guessed that the very same niffler would now be part of one of her fondest memories?**

 **Pairings:** **Newt Scamander / Tina Goldstein**

* * *

'Tina!'

Tina woke up with a start. There was one confused moment when she didn't know where she was, or what she was doing, but then her eyes adjusted to the living room ceiling. She got up with a start, the magazine she was reading slipping off her and falling onto the floor. With a long stretch, she looked around the room blearily.

Newt came rushing into the room, red-faced and his collar ruffled, two bright spots of pink on his face. He spotted Tina looking at him in sleepy confusion.

'He has my wallet,' Newt yelled excitedly.

Tina turned to where Newt was pointing. On the coffee table next to the window sat the niffler with a leather pouch in his mouth. He paused for a second and stared at Tina, eyes sparkling with mischief.

 _Don't you dare…_ Tina thought, glaring straight into the niffler's eyes, _I swear to Merlin, I will throw you out of the house._

The niffler leaped off the table with a happy sniffle.

There was one second of surprise, and another excited shout. Newt dived towards the greyish blur zooming around her living room. Tina rushed after him.

'Where's my wand?' she wailed. 'Where is it?'

'He's getting away!'

Newt's scrabbly hands reached for the niffler, and knocked over a hideous table ornament in the process. It crashed to the floor and smashed into tiny pieces.

'Newt! Look at what you did, why on earth can't you control your animals?'

The niffler squeezed under the cupboard, and happy snuffling sounds came from under, along with a suspicious clinking noise. Ignoring Tina's angry mutterings completely, Newt got down on all fours. He reached down and stuck his hand under the cupboard.

'He's too far away,' he said, tongue sticking out in concentration, 'I can't reach the little bugger.'

Tina spotted her wand lying at the edge of the sofa. She grabbed it and made her way towards the cupboard.

"Move.' she ordered. Newt got up obligingly.

'Accio niffler.' she said clearly. There was a loud squeak, then a pause, before the niffler came flying out, head first into Newt's expectant arms.

'Thanks Poppy,' he said gratefully.

Tina rolled her eyes. 'Your wallet? Does he have it?'

Newt turned around the niffler upside down and shook it. Multiple things fell out of its pouch, including, (but not limited to): Newt's money pouch half-opened, Tina's watch that she had lost, one of Queenie's favourite earrings, a silver soup spoon and several empty candy wrappers..

'You little wretch!' Newt scolded as he picked up his wallet, 'And to think, I actually gave you a galleon as a pity-gift!' The niffler sniffled, feeling very sorry for itself.

Tina sifted through the junk from the nifflers pouch. Potion bottles, her hair clips, a candlestick; the usual things they found whenever they decided to turn out the nifflers pouch. _Honestly,_ she thought, _the little guy is more trouble than he is worth._

Something glinted brilliantly at the bottom. Hardly daring to believe her eyes, she picked it up.

It was a ring; polished to a pretty, luminous gold and set with a large stone set in the middle, it lay innocently in the palm of her hand.. Tina looked at Newt. He hadn't seemed to have noticed.

'Newton,' she asked slowly, 'What is this?'

Newt turned to look at her with a smile and spotted the ring in her hands. The smile slowly sipped off. His face flushed scarlet. He seemed to be going through some sort of intense internal struggle.

'Oh… that… I mean, it's nothing… just a ring… h-here, I'll take it back.' he made a swipe to get the ring, but Tina held it out of his reach. She raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Newt took a deep breath. He looked Tina straight in the eyes. 'The r-ring is for you. I… I want you to, well you have a choice really, so you can s-say… yes or you can say no… but...'

'You idiot,' she said. 'You absolute idiot, of course I'll marry you.'

Newt looked surprised for a second, before his face broke into the biggest, goofiest most brilliant smile of relief she had ever seen. He took the ring from her, and slipped it onto her finger. He took her hands in his, and Tina could take it no more. She flung her arms around Newt and burst into happy tears.

* * *

 **Reviews keep me going.**


End file.
